


Dawn of the Dreamers

by Destinygamer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Bottom Zak Ahmed, Clay | Dream Loves GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Dreams mom ships Dreamnotfound, Drista ships Dreamnotfound, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know smut? Maybe? Not in the first 4 chapters if I decide to do it, I speedran this faster than Dream, Is this how I tag?, M/M, More tags soon maybe?, POV Alternating, Skephalo, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Darryl Noveschosch, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, karlnap, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinygamer/pseuds/Destinygamer
Summary: Dream loves George but he's scared, scared to lose the only thing keeping him sane, in control.George Doesn't know but he's the one who calms Dream when he's sad, the only one who can in that matter. Right or wrong, good or bad Dream will protect George, no matter what.But then weird dreams happen for more than 1, connected, wierd. Soon the dreams become reality. You know what they say,Be careful what you wish for.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Sickening love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you like it and can you give me suggestions to make it better? I was lazy with the writing for a while😅 thanks hope you enjoy!

Dream, Sapnap, George, and Badboyhalo were playing Minecraft together.

"NO! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Bad shouts as his character respawns. 

"GEORGE~ COME HERE GEORGE!" Dream taunts as he chases George's minecraft character over a lava pool in the nether. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE CHASE SOMEONE ELSE!" George yells as he clicks his mouse and spacebar rapidly to tower up.

He ran to the portal and stood in it until he was teleported to the overworld, When his character spawns in the overworld he places obsidian around the portal. Dream'sinecraft character appears in the portal and he notices the obsidian.

"Ok ok, that was a good move." Dream sighs as he sits back in his chair and watches George's character sprint away. 

"YEAH I DID IT!" George shouts as he looks back to see Dream's portal stuck character. Dream feels a light brush against his leg, he looks down and sees a small frail body, he smiles.

"Hey baby girl."

He scoops the small cat up and gently sets her on his lap, she starts to purr as he strokes her soft fur.

"Patches just came in guys." Dream says.

"Aww that's so cute is she your little baby." George sneered. Dream is quiet for a moment then he picks up his phone and snaps a picture. He captions it 'No she's our little baby' and clicks send.

"Dream what did you send me?" George asks.

"Go look." Dream hummed in response.

"I swear to God if it feet picks I will murder y…" George trails off as he looks at the photo.

"What do you mean by our!?"

Dream laughs. But before he responds someone else joined the conversation.

"Stop flirting and get your head back into the game." Sapnap butts in. George rolls his eyes, even though no one saw him do it everyone knew he did.

"I can't George trapped me." Dream complained, as patches jumped off his lap.

Dream left the game

-it says in the minecraft chat as Dream's character disappears.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." George says as he goes back to the portal. He clicks the diamond pickaxe in his hotbar and his character begins to break the obsidian. Dream starts to laugh.

"Y-y-you made my g-g-ame cr-rashed and o-our baby left me." Dream wheezed out. Sapnap flashes an evil grin, even though he can't see it George knew something slick would inevitably slip off that tongue.

"Wow George I know you wanted to win but you didn't have to do that you could've just flirted your way out like you always do." Sapnap snickered.

"I do not flirt with anyone." George scoffs, rolling his eyes obviously unamused by Sapnaps attempt to fluster him.

"Are you sure about that?" Sapnap said, grinning from ear to ear.

Dream joined the game. 

-it says in chat as Dreams minecraft appears in the portal.

"Fuck." George grumbles.

"Language you muffinhead." Bad scolded.

"Oh we are so~ sorry." Sapnap says sarcastically, dragging out the word so.

"Oh, why thank you Sapnap." Bad gleams happily. 

"That you can't handle words like, BITCH! DAMN! SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER! PRICK! DICK!--" The potty mouth continued spewing out it's dirty words

"SAPNAP!" Bad scolds as he hits Sapnaps character repeatedly. Soon enough, the call is filled to the brim with genuine laughter.

Patches sticks her head in the crack of the door and mews loudly.

Dream's head turns as he looks at the small animal, the cat jerks her head back and swiftly exits the room.

Dream catches the hint, he pushes his chair back and stands up.

"Be right back." Dream says, Then he turns around to exit his room. George giggles softly.

"You sound so cute George." Dream says, His heart pounds. George rolls his eyes as his face is littered with a pink highlight.

"Oh shut up Dream."

"Can't get mad at facts." Dream grins

"He's got a point George you always sound cute."

The words Sapnap meant to be an affectionate joke leave Dream's heart aching.

He feels like he's been stabbed dead center straight through heart all the way through to the back bone. Left to rot and die alone in a pit of misery.

_Why did that hurt…bad?_

-Dream thinks as he walks into his kitchen, he opens the cabinets and grabs a bag of cat food from them. He crouches down and pours some food in Patches bowl.

She lets out a soft mew as if to say thank you. Dream then stands up and wipes his hand on his sweatpants. 

He puts the bag up. Dream then opens the refrigerator and grabs a pitcher of lemonade and a blue plastic cup.

He pours the lemonade and hears faint apologies and his friends' immature jokes. He ignores the others and focuses on hearing George's laughter and he smiles.

He feels his hand get moist and looks down. He sees lemonade spilt all over the counter.

"Oh shit--" 

"Language Dream." Bad says. "You're unmuted!"

"Oh, sorry about that Bad." Dream responds as he sets the pitcher on the counter he reaches over the counter and grabs some paper towels and begins to wipe up the split beverage.

"Sorry spilt some lemonade thinking about--" Dream stops, then smiles.

"George." He says quietly. He feels his heart start to beat faster. He realizes what he said.

"What did you say?" Sapnap asks. Dream sighs.

_he didn't hear it._

Dream walks back into his room.

"Nothing."

Dream sets the cup down and slumps into his chair.

"Bet you 50 dollars he was thinking of a non-clothed George." Sapnap chuckled with a devious grin on his face.

Dream blushes and laughs.

"SAPNAP!" George shouts sounding embarrassed.

"What~ we don't know what he was thinking about. For all we know he could have been picturing you and him in his bed." Sapnap says as his character runs and jumps off a cliff and lands in a nearby pond.

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T AUTOMATICALLY MAKE HIM THINK ABOUT PERVERTED STUFF-" George yells.

They continue to fight, but Dream's mind trails off. He thinks of George with him in his room, just them the two alone.

_Ugh stupid! he's my...friend._

Images of George flood his brain. Dream feels his heart in his throat.

_I'm a mess...he's right here and I do…this...I don't deserve..._

"Oh my gosh that's NOT what would happen I'm not a bottom. And we are still playing a game so shut the hell up sapnasty."

_Him._

"Sapnasty? What the fuck did you say?" Sapnap asked.

"A name." George replies smugly.

"I walked right into that one."

George laughs then starts to think.

"But you got a point. That sounds like something Dream would think about, not gonna lie." George grins. Dream rolls his eyes.

"Maybe." Dream replies, George laughs. Dream picks up the blue cup and begins to drink the sweet beverage within it with a smug expression on his face.

"So basically you want to screw me." George snickers. Dreams eyes widen and he starts to choke on his drink. He coughs a lot then he pulls his microphone close to his mouth.

"G-E-O-R-G-E!" He coughed.

"Ya good? sounds like your choking on something." Sapnap smirks.

"George are you in there with Dream?"

George gets flustered and begins to lecture sapnap.

"What does that mean? Is George over there." Bad obliviously asks.

"Sapnap I swear to God if you tell him I will personally end you!" George threatened.

"So basically Bad, George is in the room with Dream and Dream is...let's just say he's eating George's eggplant." Sapnap explains completely ignoring George's threat.

"SAPNAP THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING WAY TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" George shouts.

"Eggplant? Oh! Seppy told me about this meme! Eggplant is another word fo…" Bad stops talking.

"SAPNAP WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Bad bellowed.

Sapnap cackles at his friend's embarrassment. George goes into creative mode and changes the world spawn so they spawn in lava Sapnaps character dies repeatedly.

But Dream covers his face as he thinks of George. He blushes at the thought of what Sapnap said.

"YOU CAN'T BE MAD THAT I HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR AND STATED FACTS!" Sapnap shouts as George's character fies towards his ignited one.

"WE ARE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME ROOM!" George stated fairly loud.

"But if you were…" Sapnap starts and smirks. "I know this, socks would come off and crafting tables would be involved."

George lets out a shocked noise and kills Sapnaps character.

"Obviously you had tickets of love." Sapnap says in a low tone he grins. "Whoops." He says sarcastically.

"YOU, YOU, YOU...ASSHOLE I SPECIFI..." George trails off.

"Just admit it, you want to be fucked by Dream." Sapnaps cackles. George's silence makes Dream's eyes widen and he lift his head from his hands. He starts to open his mouth thinking of what to say.

"I'll BE BACK!" Dream says louder than expected. "Sorry...my head is crap...I gotta go… finish the game without me. Bad you're the new seeker."

He takes off his headphones quickly and sets them down, he chugs the rest of his lemonade. His face is hot and he can hear his heart beating faster than ever before.

"That was weird." George says as he hits Sapnaps character.

"Yeah I hope Dream is ok." Bad says in a worried tone.

"Notice how he didn't act differently until we started joking, maybe he felt something or you turned something on?" Sapnap grinned. George's face turned as red as a tomato.

"DOES EVERYTHING YOU SAY HAVE TO BE THIS...THIS--"

"Lewd?, Disgusting?, Nasty? I could go on if you want me too George." Bad chimes in.

"No thanks bad I know the word I was looking for now. IT'S DIRTY!" 

They continue to argue and bicker.

____

Dream splashes his face with cold water. He groans.

"I'm so stupid…I'm so dumb…He deserve's the best." He mutters to himself. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror.

_Look at me._

_What would he think of me?_

He looks into his room.

_Maybe... just maybe._

He walks into his room and hesitates then grabs his phone he walks back into his bathroom his hand shakes as he shuts his eyes and shows a shy smile, He snaps a picture.

He goes to his chat with George. The last message he saw was sent by George.

He smiles then sends the picture he rushes to his computer and puts his headphones on.

"Um, Dream just sent me something." George says as he gets on his messages. "...He looks so...So...Hot--" George's eyes widened. 

"Wow George you should probably close your mouth soon from the sound of it you might flood your house." Sapnap cackles.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE--"

George looks back at the photo.

"I-I-I can't lie he does look hot." George smiles at his own comment . "Fuck, I hope he didn't hear that he'll never let me live it down." George sighs running his hand through his untamed brunette hair.

"I'll let that slide, since you're in love~." Bad teased smiling.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE I JUST SAID HE LOOKED GOOD!" George explodes.

"You said and I quote 'He looks hot' you can't lie to us." Bad states smiling.

Dream is in shock and has mixed feelings and can hear his heart beat even louder now. 

His hand covers his mouth, his breathing is off and he swore he heard his heart stop once or twice. Warm streaks roll down his face. He smiles.

_He's so nice. I'm lucky he's my life, maybe there's a chance?_

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND SO YEAH I CAN SAY SOMETHING LIKE. IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I..."

_Yeah...he's my friend we can't ever be together. And he's right, It doesn't mean anything. These are jokes and always will just be... jokes._

George stops screeching like a banshee towards the other two when he feels Dream's presence nearby and he is sure he is there when he hears a sniffle.

"Dream?...I know you're there, are you ok?" George asks. the others must have felt the care and worry in George's voice because they pelt George with "He not here's", "He's ok's", and "Don't worry's." 

Dream opens his mouth and nothing comes out he opens it again no words. He tries again.

_**Nothing**_

"Yeah he's not here. I'm gonna go guys." George sighs, he moves his cursor over the disconnect button.

"Wait..." Dream says his voice sour and raw, George knows him all too well. He knew he was crying.

"You guys wanna have a get-together and stay with me and Sapnap for a while we have guest rooms and two extra monitors." Dream says all in one go he says it quickly so the others don't hear _THAT_ voice he has. 

George's eyes widen and he starts to talk. "Dream I need to speak with you." George says voice stern and serious Dream knew he meant business.

"Now?" Dream asks, holding in a hiccup.

"No. right now."

George left the game.

-appears in the minecraft chat. And then George left the discord.

"Ooh~ you're in trouble~" Sapnap taunted.

"Be quiet Sapnap. Bye Dream." Bad says.

Dream smiles and mutters a simple. "Bye."

Dream logs off and leaves the call then his phone rings Dream picks up the phone he answers and puts it on speaker the tears have come to a halt. For now. He bites his lip as George starts talking.

"What's wrong, are you ok Dream?" George Asks Dream hears the worry. He feels guilty. Just as expected tears roll down his face, he puts his head in his knees and holds the phone out.

"I-I--"

Dream tries to slow his breathing so he calms down enough to talk.

"I'm so, so sorry for making you worry." Dream murmurs George hears him cry. He didn't know what to do at first, because he didn't have to deal with melancholy feelings from Dream he's usually so headstrong.

"Dream--"

"No George I-I can't tell you why but I'm s-s-so sorry I made you w-w-orry I-I-I tried to be quiet so no one heard. Really I'm fine." Dream says. his throat is soar and tears rain onto his dark green bed sheets creating small almost black dots on in their path. He hiccups and sobs more.

"Shhh it's ok I'm here for you don't cry my little Dream your ok I'm here you're safe as long as I'm here." George says his voice soft and low. Dream smiles a little.

"You know your v-voice makes me feel a lot better."

George smiles. "That's what friends are for."

_Friends. Friends. Friends? Why? Why does that sting so much?_

"What happened?" George asks. "It'll help you feel even better if you tell someone."

Dream knew George would worry if he didn't get an answer.

"Oh nothing I just…to..um...wanted to...uh…see you so bad?" Dream says.

He wasn't technically lying, it wasn't the full truth but somewhat true, still it felt like lying to Dream, he told George everything so he continues to pray George believes it and stops interrogating him.

"That is the most sweet and stupid thing you have ever said. You simp."

Dream smiles." I'm not a simp."

George laughs. "yeah right says the one who cried cause they wanted to see me so bad."

Dream rolls his eyes. And wipes his tears.

_This, is gonna be a good night_

____

Dream and George talk late into the night.

"You would lose against Sapnap in a fight in real life even if he was tied up and unarmed."

"Oh fuck you Dream." George says.

"You have it wrong George I would fuck you." Dream smirked, his heart started to pound, he knew the conversation was about to heat up real quick.

"WHAT THE HELL DREAM!?!" George shouts waking up his cat. "NUMBER ONE DREAM I AM NOT A BOTTOM NUMBER TWO…" Georgerails off.

"It was a joke. And you can't even think of one true reason. You can't lie to me. It's rude." Dream laughs George rolls his eyes.

"You're such an asshole."

"No. I would be in yours."

Georgeturns a bright red. "I'M GONNA HANG UP!"

"Ok, ok, ok, I was just joking." Dream starts to laugh and then George laughs too.

"It's not even funny this is so fucking stupid."

Dream starts wheezing. "Imagine if B-bad heard us right n-n-now." They both laugh even more.

"I-I-I can't...b-breathe barely I don't *Gasp* e-even s-s-speak." George manges to say.

"Oh your brain isn't working? Kinda like how it's gonna be when I meet you." Dream says with a grin.

He is met with a cold loud silence. then the phone beeps, George hung up. Dream laughs then he calls him but George doesn't pick up. Dream goes to their massages and begins to text him.

**come on it was a joke**

Dream 2:10 AM

The text bubbles pop up with three white dots- indicating that George is typing -then they disappear then pop up again.

**I hate you**

Gogy 2:11 AM

Dream smiles. And starts to text back.

 **No u don't♥️**

Dream 2:12 AM

**You don't know what I feel**

Gogy2:12 AM

**Well I know you don't hate me you love me**

Dream 2:12 AM

**Stop it asshole**

Gogy 2:13 AM

Dream laughs.

**We've been through this already want me to text it to u this time**

Dream 2:13 AM

A text bubble appears and then they disappear. Dream calls again this time George picks up.

"Ok I'll stop." Dream agreed.

"Why should I believe you? if anything I should tell everyone on the server." George says. Dream grins and put the phone to his ear.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this conversation."

"Or what you're gonna punish me?" George says sarcastically. Dream is quiet then starts, as he speaks his voice low and cold but warm and soft at the same time George gets a chill down his spine making him shiver as he clicks on a sound recorder on his computer.

"Yes actually, Oh if you were here. You wouldn't sleep at all. I'd tell you how great you are. Like how your laughs make me overflow with joy. or how your screams make my blood flow change direction. You're a great guy George and extremely fun to be around."

"Wow you suck up. You're not off the hook that easily." George snickers.

"Oh you haven't heard me suck up. If I was you wouldn't be laughing you would be making another noise and I wasn't finished how rude to cut me off like that. I'll fix it, don't worry."

Dream smiles. He looks at his phone to stare at George's profile picture.

"You'd lose your voice from screaming the whole night. And not walk for weeks I--"

"OK I GET IT! STOP!" George cuts him off.

"I'm gonna hang up again so I don't have to hear this shit anymore and I'll tell everyone about this little conversation. I recorded you." George says Dream grins.

"You know text messages are a thing right? And you only recorded me to hear that over and over again."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

_I'ma beat him at his own game_

George thinks then he smirks. "Maybe want to play it everyday before I go to bed."

George starts. His words were like an arrow that was lit on fire, the string was pulled back, arrow ready for release. Their sentence could determine where the arrow hits. Dream's smile slowly goes down, his face filled with shock. 

_What is he doing..._

"Maybe I want to have Dreams to wake up the next morning wanting you even more so when I hear your voice I can turn something on."

Direct hit. the arrow hits his heart and it burns; it leaves deep wounds that would stick for life, mostly because he wished it was somewhat true.

His body starts to heat up. Dream lets out an unexpected noise and he quickly covers his mouth.

"Well I can hear you're enjoying this."

Dream doesn't say anything he is shocked. His face turns red and grows warm.

"Tell me...clay, where your blood flow goes after you see this?"

George sent him a photo. Dream hesitates to look at it, he lifts his hand and wipes his face.

"What the hell are you doing." Dreamuns a hand through his messy dirty-blonde hair.

"Having a little fun." George replies.

"What did you send me?" Dream asked.

"Go find out"

Dream goes to their text chat.

**No u don't♥️**

Dream 2:12 AM **Y**

**You don't know what I feel**

Gogy 2:12 AM

**Well I know you don't hate me you love me**

Dream 2:12 AM

**Shut up asshole**

Gogy 2:13 AM

**We've been through this already want me to text it to u this time**

Dream 2:13 AM

He scrolls down and quickly throws his phone down. The picture was George.

His eyes were screwed shut, his hair was messy, the light bounced off his skin, it highlighted the pink undertones in his cheeks.

His sweatshirt was pulled down showing hints of his chest, his body completely relaxed and that stupid, sweet smile that made all Dream's blood drain from his face.

"It says read. so now, answer my question where has it gone?"

Dream stares at the back of his phone then grabs it, he stares at the picture then exits the app and looks at it again.

_This is real!?_

He knew George would delete it as soon as this little sharade was over. So Dream screenshots the picture.

"I-I'm going to bed."

George grins.

"Goodnight. sweet dreams, don't miss me too much."

Dream hangs up.

____

The universe lifts its hand of reality and smacks George. Hard. That was his wake up call. George's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?!?" George yells tugging at his hair. His cat looks up at him and then promptly exits George's room.

"I DID NOT JUST SEND THAT HE PROBABLY SCREENSHOT IT!" George shouts, no one hears his complaints other than a poor cat. He buries his face in his pillow and he groans.

____

THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!

Dream hears a noise in the kitchen. He puts his feet in his slippers and carefully stands He slowly opens his door and asends down the staira, he sees a dark figure.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The figure turns around and crumbs spill from his mouth.

"Oh, Sapnap it's just you" Dream sighs then climbs up the stairs and closes his room door. He sits on his bed, then looks down and there is a bulge in his shorts. He turns a bright pink.

"Damn it George." He mutters he smiles at George's actions that night. Dream lays down and closes his eyes. Not much later sleep consumes him.


	2. Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little wierd it feels weirded then normal, more real?... Lust and love for a few for most, Friendly love, And other love.
> 
> This is Dreams dream. Or? Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT SHIP THE MINORS! THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS ☺️ just so you know there is a scene you might think is shipping, I assure you, It. Is. Not!
> 
> I know I made chapter one on the same day but I needed to okay? It was eating me alive.
> 
> Okay that's all hope you enjoy!

Dream opens his eyes and sees glass all around him, he looks down and see's clouds and very faint trees.

_WHAT THE FUCK WHERE AM I!_

He sees other glass cages in the distance his eye catches slight movement but he can't tell what is in them. The glass starts to break.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

The glass under him breaks, he falls, he eyes screwed shut waiting for ground arrival and contact with the land.

_Welp this is the end._

He lands on a tree and nothing happens.

_Oh._

He gets down.

_Where am I?_

He pats himself off, when he hits his side an inventory and a crafting menu pops up.

"What the hell?" Dream mutters. He reaches his hand out and touches the menu. 

"This is so cool." Dream smiles then he looks around and notices the perfectly flat land.

Is this what I think it is?

He hits his side again, the inventory and crafting menu disappear. Then he begins to punch wood and it cracks.

_Awesome._

The wood soon breaks into a little block, Dream picks it up he breaks the whole tree and then crafts a crafting table to make a wooden pickaxe.

Dream breaks 3 dirt blocks downward and collects stone he climbs out of the ground and creates all basic tools.

_Let's see what this place has to offer._

He thinks as he walks around then notices a hole in the ground. He holds out a stone sword and he starts to approach the hole.

When he arrives at the mouth he looks into it. The hole was staircased down he cautiously walked down it, gripping his sword firmly.

He stops and at the bottom, a tunnel appears before him he slowly walks down it he sees a figure, it turns around, so Dream holds up his sword, ready to strike.

"AAAAAHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

George screams. Holding up a stone sword to protect himself.

"GEORGE!" Dream squeezes him.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO HEAR YOUR SCREAM!"

"Yes I do. You said my screaming made your blood change it's flow direction."

Dream's face grows warm. "I was sleep deprived so don't pay attention to whatever I said."

George raises an eyebrow. "Yeah right." George says rolling his eyes. "Go be a good idiot and smelt this iron." George hand's Dream some iron and coal.

"Fine. But only because you look so cute in that outfit." Dream laughs.

"IM NOT CUTE!" George shouts.

"Ok yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself cutie."

"Stop." George says sternly.

Dream grins at George trying to be serious when they both know he loves the compliments.

Dream walks up to George and puts both his hands on the stone on either side of George caging the small man. "Make me."

George squirms under Dream. "Dream stop." George made a fake pout.

"Really? That's not gonna work George." Dream snickered.

"There's a chance." George made that smile. That smile that made Blood flow south for Dream. That was not helping George's case, luckily Dream had just enough control to back away before George felt anything.

"Yay, I was victorious!" George cheered, Dream was a bright red and smiled at George's actions when he won.

"You're so cute." Dream says, this time George doesn't protest instead he blushes at the compliment and giggles softly. 

They mine and smelt until they have full iron armor and tools.

"Let's go now we need to get food."

"Ok, but I have food right here." Dream smirked

"Oh! Let me have some then. idiot!" George says.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I have 6 and a half hearts and 5 hunger bars."

Dream had the stupid shit eating grin George hated because it always meant Dream was up to something.

"Open your inventory." George murmurs

"It's not in my inventory."

"YOU IDIOT THEN WHERE IS IT HUH!?" George screeched, getting annoyed with the other man toying with him.

Dream puts his hand to George's chin and lifts it to make George look him in the eyes. "Why, I believe it's right here."

Pink blooms slowly darkening on George's face. "OH MY GOD! YOUR SUCH A FLIRT!" George jerks his head out of Dream's hand.

Dream is wheezing and coughing at the action. "Dude-chill-it-was-a-joke." He manages to say.

Exactly. That's what George hated the most, he holds back tears. George storms out the hole and Dream follows closely behind, the sun is setting.

"Hurry there are some pigs there and I got some gravel."

They make a flint and steel then light the pigs on fire then kill them and pick up their meat. A zombie spawns and it hits George from behind.

"AAAAAHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!?!"

Dream quickly turns around.

"GEORGE!"

Dream pulls George behind him and kills the zombie.

"I'm not a baby, I don't need protection." George says hitting Dream's head. Dream laughs.

"You d-d-d-in't even do h-half a heart."

George gets mad and hits Dream again.

"Oh, that took half heart."

George takes out his sword and hits dream.

"That did two and a half hearts. Good job Georgie." Dream says sarcastically as he claps his hands together. George rolls his eyes.

"Let's just build shelter for the night." George says.

"Sure."

They break some trees around them and build a place to hide out in.

"You know~ we're alone in a house right." Dream grins- dragging out the word know -putting his armor in the chest.

"Yeah so what t--" George realized what Dream meant. "DREAM!"

Dream laughs. "It was a joke, but...I Mean we are alone." Dream says walking up to George.

"I would get blown up by a creeper before I do what you're suggesting." George says, staring directly into his emerald green eyes.

The door swings open. Dream steps in front of George and holds George behind him and pulls out his sword. George blushes.

"HELLO BITCHES!" Tommy yells out of breath. George has never been so thankful to see the child in his life.

Tommy had just saved George from falling into a pit of beautiful sparkling emerald eyes, even though for George they were a sparkling cheesy yellow which just made George hungry for both anything with cheese and...other things.

"We got chased by 50 zombies when we tried to catch up to you too." Tommy says breathing heavily, Tubbo smiles.

"you guys look so cute together." Tubbo gleems, George's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" George shouts.

"O'I MOTHERFUCKER DON'T SHOUT AT TUBBO!" Tommy barked.

"First of all, that is wrong, a bottom would not be a motherfucker." Dream says grinning George scoffs and rolls his eyes folding his arms. "Second of all, if you yell at George again I will not hesitate to slit your throat." His voice Cold and stern George has a chill run down his back he blushes.

"Damn that voice was so hot." George mutters Dream's eyes widen and he slowly turns around. "Shit did I say that out loud?" George says with more shock in his face than anyone his cheeks turn a rosy red.

"Aw~ Dream you have a boyfriend." Tubbo grins.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" George yells.

"Bitch your lucky Dream Is here to protect your sorry ass otherwise you would be dead." Tommy says.

"What did you call him?" Dream asks, holding his sword at Tommy's throat.

"You heard me, I called him a bitch, he's your little bitch."

Dream hits Tommy with the sword. Tommy disappears and stuff falls to the floor.

Tommyinnit was slain by Dream pops up.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo yells.

"What the hell?" Dream starts. "Do you see this?" Dream holds out his hand to touch the death message and a chat pops up. Names fill it from top to bottom.

_Cool, I'll look at this later_

"Dude you just killed Tommy and you're looking at his death message." George says, As Dream clicks a little button in the corner on the top right, making the chat disappear.

"We don't know if we respawn." Tubbos staring at the ground sadness and anger bubbling inside him.

"Relax, he's probably fine." Dream says. Tubbo begins punching Dream.

"WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!? WHAT IF WE DON'T RESPAWN!? THAT IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Tubbo yells hitting Dream tears roll down his face and Dream grabs his hands.

"Look Tubbo, if this is anything like minecraft then he will respawn."

Just then Tommy rushes in and shuts the door. 

"TOMMY!" Tubbo shouts as he rushes over to Tommy and hugs him.

"Bitch back the fuck off me I can't breathe." Tommy scolds, trying to push Tubbo away.

"No," Tubbo says. "Only if we can go looking for bees soon."

"Bitch you trying to blackmail me? And were you crying?" Tommy asks.

"Yes. And yes."

"Ugh fine." Tommy agrees. Wiping tears from tubbos cheek Tubbo smiles.

"Thanks Tommy."

"Yeah, don't mention it, and we can go looking for those stupid bee's.

"Promise?" Tubbo asks, looking at Tommy with puppy eyes.

"Promise." Tommy promises. "And not because you made those stupid ass eyes they have no effect on me." Which was a lie: anyone who looked at Tommy with those eyes got anything they wanted.

"YEAH! lets go." Tubboopens the door and sees the black sky. "Ohright. forgot it was night." Tubbo chuckles awkwardly.

"You dork." Tommy grins

Tubbo starts to close the door but a zombie scurries in.

"ZOMBIE! KILL IT I HAVE NO WEAPONS!" Tubbo shouts as he steps back.

"I got it." Dream says, taking out his sword in one hand holding George behind him in the other. Suddenly the zombie dies.

"Hello." Bad says as he closes the door.

"You're here too?" Dream sighs lowering his sword. Just then Skeppy rushes in.

"BAD I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE! YOU DON'T WHAT'S IN HERE!" Skeppy looks around. "Oh."

"OH MY GOODNESS! DREAM ARE YOU HOLDING GEORGE!?" Bad shouts excitedly. Dream let's George go.

"When I thought there was danger he was the first one I thought to protect." Dream says. George blushes.

"Ha you simp." Tommy chuckles.

"Now that I know we respawn I can kill this prick as many times as I please." Dream snickered.

"Oh shit…" Tommy starts.

"LANGUAGE YOU MUFFIN HEADS!" Bad shouts.

"WELL WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT DICKHEAD?" Tommy yells. The room falls silent. Tommy dies instantly.

"He's my best friend but I'm not gonna lie he kinda deserved that." Tubbo says.

"By the way do you have any food?" Bad asks.

"Yeah here." Dream hands Bad, Skeppy, and Tubbo some cooked pork chops.

"WASSUP BITCHES! Look who I found." Tommy says entering the tiny house. Niki, Minx, and Puffy walk in behind Tommy.

"Niki, Puffy, Minx hello." Bad says waving to them.

"Hi bad." The three girls say at the same time. "JINX!" They say together again.

"DOUBLE JINX!"

"TRIPLE JINX!"

"O'I WILL YOU WOMEN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tommy shouts. As he finishes picking up his stuff.

"LANGUAGE!" Bad scolds.

"Looks like this child needs a time-out." Minx giggles.

"I was about to go back to the mines anyway, I know where there's lava we could trap him in obsidian and we need diamonds." Dream suggests.

"Yeah great idea. And diamonds will be handy" Puffy agrees.

"The sun is rising, I'll go get mining." Dream says.

"WAIT! I'm coming too." George calls, grabbing Dreams light green hoodie and staring at him sweetly. Dream smiles.

"Ok, come on." Dream grabs George's hand as they walk out of the house.

"They aren't really gonna get obsidian to trap me are they?" Tommy asks.

"I mean you do deserve it." Skeppy says. Tommy just ignores him.

"Let's go get those bees now Tommy." Tubbo claps excitedly.

"That sounds like fun, can we join you guys please?" Bad asked.

"You better say yes." Skeppy hissed holding out a sword.

"Yeah sure." Tommy says they exit the house and see 6 shadows, they emerge from the forest. It was Wilbur, Fundy, Philza, Technoblade, Sapnap, and Karl.

"Why hello hello hello." Wilbur says.

"That your house? 'Cause it's very ugly." Technoblade criticizes.

"Be nice." Philza says nudging Technoblade.

"It looks beautiful, but it can use some...improvements."

"Dream and George built this shit don't try to be nice they're not here." Tommy scrunches up his nose.

"Where are they?" Fundy asks.

"Somewhere getting Diamonds and obsidian." Bad answers.

"Oh well I'm gonna fix this...this...I wanna say...house?" Sapnap said as he tilted his head and took out some wood.

"Karl help me now." He demands.

"Yes sir." Karl says sarcastically and then takes out his wood. Sapnap punches karls arm.

"CAREFUL I'M ON 3 HEARTS ASSHOLE!" Karl shouted rather dramatically.

"What did you just call me?" Sapnap's voice was stern. Karl doesn't back down from this confident high.

"Asshole." Karl repeats. Sapnap grabs Karls hair and drags him into the 'house'.

Karl whined and not because he hated it, no far from that, he loved having his hair pulled it was kinky, sure, maybe his favorite kink, but he loved the feeling.

"I'm Not. An. Asshole." Sapnap hissed, Once they were inside, Letting Karls hair go. Karl whined at that loss and grabbed Sapnap's hand before it pulled away, Karl placed it back on his head.

"Again sappy." Sapnap blushes at everything Karl was doing at the moment. He hadn't noticed in his rage of being called an asshole, but the brunette hair was so soft. Sapnap ran a hand through his hair. He stopped in the middle of karls head and started tugging slowly.

Karl bit his lower lip and used every muscle in his body to not make a sound.

"This is a little kinky karl." Sapnap pointed out tugging harder.

"I know I just like the feeling of it." Karl smiled looking at Sapnap.

"Oh so you've had others do this?" Sapnap asked voice rising and he pushed Karl back into the wall.

"My last girlfrie…" Sapnap cut him off by yanking on his hair.

"I don't wanna hear about you stupid pass relationship's" Sapnap hissed.

Karl lost control when Sapnap grabbed him with one hand and yanked his hair again with the other, Hard. And he moaned! In front of his best friend! BECAUSE of his best friend!

"Well...shit." Wilbur muttered from in the doorway. Sapnap quickly turned around. Minx, Niki, Wilbur, Techno, and Philza were accompanying him.

"Damn it." Sapnap mutters, letting Karl go backing away, his face was red.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out." Philza says throwing his hands up and exiting the house immediately.

"Diddo." Techno agreed, putting his hands in his pocket and following philza.

"You guys will be so cute together!" Niki gushes as she and Minx rushes towards them. They grab Karl and pull him away from Sapnap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Sapnap fumed

"We need to take him away real quick we're going to talk to him and stuff. BRB!" Minx said quickly as she and Niki pushed Karl out the door.

"Wanna help me fix this, Um...House? Still don't know what to call it" Sapnap asked walking towards Wilbur holding out some wood

"Sure, if you promise not to pin me to a wall and pull my hair." Wilbur jokes, taking the wood out of Sapnap's hand.

"Fuck off." Sapnap says elbowing Wilbur playfully, Sapnap blushes.

_____

Dream and George go into their strip mine, they take the north tunnel, and go to the cave they found earlier and collect some lava. Then go further down the tunnel. it leads into a small area they cleared out.

"So why did you want to join me?"

"Well the first reason is I did not want to be left in a room with both Tommy and Bad." George says, mining some More.

"Makes sense." Dream says he lets out a small laugh George blushes a little. Dream stops mining.

"And?" Dream asks. George smiles.

"I kinda wanted to be alone again, it was nice." George says he turns around, Dreams standing right behind him. Dream lifts George's chin.

"You know I mean every word I say when I flirt with you, right?" Dream says in a soft voice. George's eyes widened. Dream looks at George's lips as he starts to stutter. The fire from the torch's highlighted George's skin, it shaded golden around his detailed jawline.

"I-I Y-y-y...um...you mea--" George stutter's but is cut off when Dream lifts his mask to show his mouth he leans forward as their lips make contact he holds George firmly. George's eyes widened.

George doesn't move, he screws his eyes shut and melts into the kiss. Dream feels the embrace of George's body, the heat radiating from him. His lips were soft and smooth.

Dream wanted to stay like this, holding George kissing him, but he knew all good things eventually came to an end. 

The kiss was soft, kind, passionate; it felt like heaven to both men.

After what felt like eternity their lips broke contact. Dream puts his forehead on George's.

"I love you George." Dream says.

"Aw~ " George coo's, then he moves his head back and He hits Dream.

"I didn't say you could kiss me idiot." George says. Dream laughs.

"Yet you didn't hesitate or pull away." Dream counters.

"Asshole" George mutters.

"I'm teaching you manners one way…"

Dream hands dig into George's side making George get chills. And lifts his leg between George's.

"Or another."

Dream connects him and George lips again. George pushes Dream back after a couple of seconds. George smirks.

"You are a terrible kisser to be honest" George jokes.

"Oh really now?"

Dream kisses George again, this time slips his tongue inside of George's mouth. He jerks his leg up.

George breaks instantly, he moans softly the sound engulfed by Dreams mouth the vibrations on his lips make the rest of the blood in his face leave south. He jerks his leg again, thigh rubbing against George.

Dream smiles at the noise that he made George create again. George pushes Dream back after several minutes of making out, a trail of saliva hangs from both males' mouths.

"DREAM WHAT THE HELL!?!" George shouts. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME! I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT!"

Dream raises an eyebrow. And wipes some saliva off the side of George's cheek, If George became any redder his face would become pitch black.

"You aren't supposed to expect anything."

"We are in a dingy cave for god's sake. I refuse to make-out with you in a cave." George grumbled. Dream lets him go. And put his hands on his hoodie Pocket.

"Ok, you win." Dream shrugs.

George looks at Dream with suspicion.

"What are you about to do?" George questioned.

"What do you mean?" .

"Don't play dumb, you never give up that easy, what are you planning?" George says.

"I have to keep you happy if I still want to be able to kiss you." Dream snickered. George was a dark red now

"I knew you wanted something." George gloated

"Well you are a great kisser and an equally great person." Dream smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

"I want you to be happy at all times." Dream says. If George's smile became any bigger he would've dislocated his jaw.

"You know really corny right?" George teased. Dream shows a big dopey smile and puts his hands behind his head, Dream searches for the buckle on the mask. He takes the mask off and gently puts it on George's face.

"You're so cute." Dream smiles and kisses George's head. George wraps his arms around Dream and buries his face in Dream chest.

"I hate you." George murmurs.

"I love you too." Dream said as he rested his chin on George's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of meh chapter hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it be safe! Have fun! And stay happy!
> 
> And yes stay happy and stay safe will be at the end of every chapter because I had depression and would cut my arms, legs and neck. (Still kinda do.) BUT I DO NOT SUGGEST IT! I just like pain and the tatse of blood (I'm a fucking weirdo ok!? Don't judge meh😤) I cried alot too.
> 
> DONT CUT LIKE ME BE SAFE AND ALWAYS REMEMBER ✨👏🏾YOU👏🏾ARE👏🏾LOVED👏🏾✨ THE WORLD MAY SEEM AGAINST YOU AT TIME BUT YOU HAVE THOSE YOU LOVE YOU STILL!
> 
> Bye beeches😎👉🏽  
> (No offense)


	3. Are you mad? Or na!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap ruined his surprised.
> 
> The bomb that was dormant for oh, so long, soon started it's timer. The wrong woie was cut and the bomb explodes on the server.
> 
> There's only one person who can defuse it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ this is the last of what I have so far! Maybe 4 or 5 days till next chapter (IM SORRY)
> 
> I hope you enjoy AND THANK YOU FOR 204 HITS, 9 KUDOS, AND 5 COMMENTS! ILYSM

Dream opens his eyes, he sits up in his bed and he runs a hand through his hair.

_I kissed him… I don't even care if it was a dream._

Dream runs a finger over his lips and he smiles. Dream puts his feet in his slides and grabs his shirt off his messy bed, he puts it on then exits his room. He looks at the cabinets.

_I'll just eat the cookies mom gave me._

Dream thinks as he opens the cabinet beside the oven. He moved the bags and cans out of the way and a little transparent container was all the way in the back. He pulls it out, he stares at the empty container. The cookies and the note, Gone

"SAPNAP!" Dream shouts as he storms upstairs. He bangs on Sapnap's room door.

"What the hell do you want?" Sapnap answers from behind the door.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT THE COOKIE'S FROM MY MOM!?" Dream Fumed.

"I didn't know they were yours." Sapnap lied.

"OH REALLY NOW?" Dream starts. "Then I guess you can't read 'cause clear as day it says 'Dreams stuff do not touch' IN PERMANENT MARKER ON THE SIDE!" Dream growled, getting madder by the second. Sapnap got nervous then he remembered something.

"I heard your little conversation with George, you let me live and I will keep my mouth shut. And remember the thing from Friday, I won't send the picture you were desperately trying to hide from George." Sapnap grinned. Dream went silent. He knew he had lost this battle, but not the war.

"Fine you little bitch" Dream submitted. Then started to walk away from the door.

"Oh and there was a package yesterday I had thrown away on accident. Hope it wasn't too important."

Dream stopped in his tracks.

_Damn it. He ruined it!_

Dream thinks he was about to kick that door open. Instead he starts to walk away again.

_No point in telling the bitch either just gonna hurt me more._

Dream sluggishly dragged himself to the kitchen. A small body walks up to him and starts to paw at his feet.

"Hungry?" He asks the small mammal as he crouches down to stroke her soft fur gently. He fills one of her bowls with food and the other with warm milk.

_Fuck it I'm not hungry_

Dream thinks, then sighs he leaves the kitchen and enters his room. He locks his room door and walks into the bathroom. He discards his clothes on the floor, and steps in the shower.

He slips on a bar of dove soap and lands on his side. With a hard thump "Ow." He mutters.

Dream slowly stands up and turns the water on, it was freezing, He turned it up a little and it felt like he was being pinched by hundreds of tiny crabs.

Finally he settles on the perfect temperature he sits on the seat in the shower, his hip hurt too much to stand.

After a few minutes Dream limps out the shower and puts a pair of boxers and shorts on. He doesn't bother putting on a shirt

_Im'a just gonna play some minecraft._

Dream thinks as he winced as he sits in his chair down in his chair. And his foot hit the table leg.

_Damn it!_

His screen loads, he goes to minecraft and he joins the Dream SMP and the game stops. And his computer shuts off.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

Dream holds on the power button to turn his computer on and burns his finger. He waited for the computer to cool down then tried again. It shocked him this time, but it turned on. When the screens illuminates a bright light Dream squint's his eyes

_Fucking computer._

When the screen is bright of Dreams wallpaper he smiles at the fanart of George and him. When he finally joins the game he see's there is a bundle of people playing. But no George

Damn it! really wanted to hear his voice.

**_Join the discord call bitch._**

-Tommy writes in the game chat. Dream looks at the message usually he was ok with that name, but today he pissed at being called a bitch by a child.

Dream was a bomb at this point, cut the wrong wire and you get blown to bits. He gets an invitation to the call. He accepts.

"Wassup bitch come get your ass whooped by me and the blade I just started streaming. No roleplay today, I want the stream to see me beat your ugly ass." Tommy grins, Dream is used to this, but today he was severely pissed off because of Sapnap. So the comment Tommy just made?

That?

That was _**the wrong wire.**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOMMY I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR STUPID ASS CHILD SHANANAGINS YOU PRICK!" Dream explodes.

"Language you two!" Bad scolds.

"I'm not in the fucking mood to be languaged bad go fuck around with your stupid ass boyfriend an leave me the fuck alone." Dream growled.

"Damn Dream, what's wrong with you?" Wilbur asks.

"Mind your fucking business you stupid ass ghost go haunt another bitches problems."

Dream's other character flies to the prison. This bomb was not done, setting off tiny yet lethal explosions whenever there was a chance.

"Sams stupid ass forgot to fix the damn wall you broke. now there's a hole at the prison what do you think viewers will think huh? Now I gotta clean up after the child's shit, I ain't no maid. Stupid ass bitches."

"Hey prick you can stop, we aren't role playing right now." Qauckity said.

"You asshole, who the fuck said I was roleplaying, Alex?"

Everyone went quiet immediately, they knew when Dream is mad it's bad, but when Clay is pissed off they could only pray for mercy on their souls.

"Anything we can do Clay?" Bad asked.

"Yes actually." Dream says in a strained tone. scrunching his nose up.

"Oh, Yay! progress." Bad cheered

"You can Shut. The. Fuck. Up! Your squeaky ass voice is giving me a headache." Dream grumbled.

"HEY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ASSHOLE DON'T BE SUCH A DICKHEAD TO EVERYBODY CONSIDER OTHER PEOPLE FEELINGS!" Skeppy told off.

"Motherfucker." Dream seethed. Dream is silent then,

Skeppy left the game 

-appears in the game chat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST BANNED ME BITCH!" Skeppy shouts. Tommy's twitch chat is immediately spammed with 'is Dream ok's?'

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Bitch." Dream hissed

"I got a way to fix this hold on." Bad says. A ruffling sound emits from Bad's end. Dream's cringes.

"What are you planning to do, send me muffins? News flash the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows Darryl." Dream scoffed.

"Hello?" Bad say's into his phone.

"BITCH! DONT YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" Dream Barked

"HELP US! you're the only one who can save us, join the discord call and HURRY!" Bad continued into his phone. He quickly hung up "SORRY! Sorry Dream, I had to make a call. I didn't mean to ignore you!" Bad squeaked.

"Don't apologize to that Dickhead." Tommy say's.

"You little--"

Dream is cut off by a small 'Ding!'-indicating someone just joined the call- A soft voice then interrupts.

"Hello?" George says. Dream stops talking immediately, he freezes up and bites down onto his lower lip.

_George_

"Hey can you talk to Dream? he's in a bad mood today." Philza asks.

"Ok, Dream?" George starts. "Are you ok?"

Dreams mouth runs dry.

"Dream answer me or I'll play that...You know what." George sneered. Dream eyes widen for a split second. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his screen.

"You wouldn't dare." Dream snarled.

"If you were--" The recorded conversation starts to play. Dream's eyes snap open.

"OK, OK, STOP PLEASE!"

George grins and stops the recording.

"Now tell Dreamie, what's wrong?" George asks in a very worried tone. Dream blushes at the name. He looks around his room.

_No way out. DAMNIT!_

He thought as his attention was brought back to the soft screens light." Well my mom is going out of town and she won't have service for 2 months she gave me a note to call the hotel. And she and Drista left me some cookies they made together." Dream admitted.

Light warm streak streamed down his pinkish cheeks. He blushes more about how much George cared.

before he knew he was crying. He was sobbing and confessing everything that happened.

"A-and Sapnap ate th- *hic* -em a-a-a-ll and the note *hic* my mom left me to call the *hic* phone *hic* at the h-h-otel is gone Drista is supposed t-to come *hic* over in *hic* a week." Dream wept.

"And a package I *hic* got that was v-v-very im-im-im-portant he threw *hic* away. I took a-a-a sh-shower *hic* and fell and *hic* hurt m-my side t- *hic* t-the water was too c-c-old then too hot. Then I stumped *hic* my toe w-w-w-when I came in my r-room and *hic* my computer burned my finger earlier."

Dream felt like a weight was tossed off his shoulder telling George. 

The bomb now came to an abrupt stop letting out smaller bombs go and the explosions cease to explode.

"Aw~ Dream it's ok you can wait till your sister gets there to ask for the number. And you order your package again, or it might not be yours." George says in a soft voice.

"O-o-ok thanks *hic* Gogy."

George blushes at hearing Dream call him that. Dream lifts his arm and begins to wipe his face with his forearm.

"But the thing *hic* in the package w-w-was handmade. I made it 2 months ago. I got *hic* an email l-l-l-ast week saying it should *hic* be here soon." Dream explains. 

"What was in the package?"

George didn't know if it was right to ask, but he had to! he was going to die of curiosity if he didn't!

"A-a-a gift *hic* f-f-for…" Dream blushes at admitting to this. "For *hic* well, for you Gogy!"

George stares at his screen as those words leave Dream's tongue. George cheeks now a darker pink.

"Of course it was! you would do anything for your stupid ass boyfriend." Tommy says. Dream was even angrier at the comment because he knew he would probably not ever get the chance to be with him.

"You bitch!" Dream seethed. The bomb's timer started up again at any moment it could blow.

"Dream calm, it's a child. He's not worth it, not even his mother never wastes her time on him." George snickered. He doesn't realize it but George was the only one who could defuse this bomb even if the wrong wire was cut.

"O-o-ok." Dream smiles and stares at his screen.

"Apologies to the child's stream, Clay." George says in a stern tone. Dream gets goosebumps and abided.

"Sorry for my outburst Tommy's stream I was pissed at Sapnap." Dream apologies.

"Yeah I forgot It was that dumbass's fault." Tommy says. "KARL! GET YOU DUMBASS BOYFRIEND ON HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok, let me text him. And we are not dating." Karl replies he goes quiet for a moment. Soon enough Sapnap joins the server and the discord call.

"Wassup bitches." He greets.

"YOU MADE DREAM MAD AND HE BANNED SKEPPY!" Bad shouts.

"What?" Sapnap asked, very confused.

"Something about a package and cookie's." Technoblade cuts in. Sapnap goes silent.

"Oh." -Was all Sapnap managed to say before the whole server was yelling and lecturing him.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tommy screeched "George, you had played a recorded message of something earlier, what was that?"

George and Dream blush.

"N-nothing! Dream was just sleep deprived and said some stupid shit last night so I decided to record him." George says. He feels like he's sweating buckets, but in reality he was just blushing so much.

"Oh, yeah sure stupid shit." Sapnap grins. "I recall you saying, 'Maybe I want to play it every night before bed' If I'm not mistaken." Sapnap says in a terrible, mocking british accent.

"WHAT THE HELL, HE HEARD!? DREAM!" George shouts.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS OUT THERE!" Dream apologies.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asks "This is my stream, you can't leave us out, dickheads."

Sapnap starts to laugh, Dream lifts his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Go ahead, Dream tell everyone." Sapnap grinned.

"Um...Me and George had a private conversation last night." Dream starts to confess from behind his hands. "And I said some...um...stupid shit And I guess Sapnap overheard us when he was eating MY GODDAMN COOKIES!"

"What did you say last night?" Philza asked

"IT'S PRIVATE AND STUPID DO NOT ASK ABOUT AGAIN!" George snapped 

"Damn, sorry just curious." Philza apologies.

"British dude, you better apologize right now for shouting at phil." Techno hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine." Philza accepts.

"Can we do something fun for my stream?" Tommy cuts in.

"They're saying bring back the pissed Dream." Wilbur says after reading Tommy's stream chat.

"Then you piss him off. I'm not getting banned!" Tommy responds.

"Speaking of which UNBAN ME DREAM!" Skeppy butts in.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that Skeppy."

A few seconds later,

Skeppy joined the game

-appears in the game chat and Skeppy's minecraft character pop's up in the game.

"Sorry I was just really pissed." Dream apologies. The others start to talk. Dream hears a 'Ding' from his phone. He pulls it out and the screen's dim lighting shine's on his face.

He got a text from George. 

**Mute yourself and call me separate**

Gogy 12:08

Dream smiled at the text. He Dial's George's number instead of finding his contact. Dream has remembered George's number by heart. He mutes himself as he waits for George to pick up.

"On the computer you idiot!" George immediately says when he picks up.

"Why?" Dream asked befuddled by the immediate response and the tone of disappointment.

"Just do it then turn your camera on so only I can see you, DUH!"

"Aw~ you wanna see how hot I look." Dream teased George replied with an eye roll. "And how was I supposed to know what you wanted?"

"You seem to know everything else about me. So why shouldn't I suspect you to know this?" George responded. Dream smiles at the thought of knowing whatever George was thinking about.

"Oh my god, I don't know EVERYTHING about you."

George is quiet for a brief second, Dream almost missed George mumble something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." George replies sharply.

"Just call me right after you hang up, ok?"

"Ok."

Dream hangs up the phone and looks down. He forgot he took his shirt off.

_Damn it!_

He thinks as calls George on a separate discord call on his computer. When George picks up Dream blushes at the face on his screen.

George was wearing a black hoodie, his hair was askew and untame. The light from his computer highlighted his porcelain skin.

His curtains behind his were agape a small ray of light shone on George's skin.

"You look breathtaking George."

George's cheeks become toned with a light brush of pink. "Oh shut up and turn your camera on." George says rolling his eyes.

"Um but I shou…"

"YOU IDIOT JUST TURN IT ON!" George playfully shouted.

"YoU iDiOt JuSt TuRn It On." Dream mocked. "That's what you sound like."

"You are not distracting me like last time, Turn. It. On."

Dream blushes as he turns his facecam on. "Well, here I am!" Dream answers George is silent and turns his face away from the camera. He mumbles something, but Dream couldn't make out what he said. "You're gonna have to speak up sweetheart."

"I SAID WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON?!"

Dream was taken aback by the volume George had suddenly turned his voice to. "Ok, ok i'll just go put one on, Damn!" Dream says as he starts to stand up.

"NO!" George shouts. his head turned to face the screen fast enough to give him whiplash. He starts to turn redder, if he didn't have limbs someone may have mistaken him for a tomato.

George props his elbows up on his desk and head drops into hands. Dream slowly sits back down immediately, intreged by George's actions.

"It's fine." George murmurs through his hand. Dream see's the smile on his face through two agape fingers.

"Ok I'll keep it off." Dream says grinning. George looks up from his hands, face red and warm.

"Really?" George asked, surprised by that response.

"Sure." Dream replies, George sighs then sits up and leans back in his chair.

"I honestly thought you would w--"

"If you promise to visit me." Dream cuts him off. George stares straight into the camera for a second and sees the playful and mischievous but serious and stern look on Dream's face.

George raises a hand and covers his mouth "Yeah sure whatever." He mumbles out.

"Promise?"

"Fine promise!"

Dream is content with that answer. "I'm unmuting now."

"Ok go ahead I'll unmute too."

Dream unmuted his call with everyone else.

"What were you talking about? Dream asked trying to fit in the conversation and act like they were present during the current events

"Why were you and George muted?" Sapnap immediately asked

"No reason! just needed to talk about something."

"Yeah right." Skeppy says.

"Probably some fucking shit or something like that." Sapnap teased.

"LANGUAGE! And don't be nosy, you don't know what they were talking about." Bad stated

"EXCUSE ME!? THIS IS MY FUCKING STREAM I CAN SWEAR ALL I THE FUCK WANT SO NO LANGUAGEING ON MY DAMN STREAM!" Tommy ordered.

"You bastard." Skeppy seethed

"DON'T YELL AT BAD!" Skeppy and Dream yell at the same time. Skeppy defends a series of hits on Tommy's character and soon Dream's character flies over and joins the debacle.

"TECHNO HELP!" Tommy yells as his character runs away.

"Urgh, fine~" Technoblade groans as his character runs towards the three.

"That's not fair." Skeppy mumbles as he stops chasing Tommy.

"Ha! Joke's on you I'm in creative-mode." Dream replies smugly as he places lava on Tommy's character.

"Welp. Looks like I'm killing a Dream in creative." Technoblade sighs.

"You can't kill someone in creative." Fundy chimed in. He was met with a cold silence; everyone on the server was quiet. Then a small sound emits from Technos line.

"Siri, search for 'how to kill people in creative-mode' on youtube." Technoblade say's into his phone. The whole server erupts into a fit of laughter.

"Good luck." Dream scoffs. He feels much better than before and is blushing at how much George wanted to help in that situation. He feels a single warm tear roll down his face.

_I just love him so much!_

George catches a glimpse of Dream and sees the tear.

"Dream?" George asks concernedly. Dream hummed as an answer.

"I'm ok just so happy!" Dream replies. Wiping the tear away.

"Why the fuck did you say Dream's name like that?" Quackity asked

"Urm...Private stuff?" George answered trying not to make it sound like the question that it really is.

"Ew." Quackity says, flat tone.

"It's not like that, disgusting." George rolls his eyes, Dream laughs a little making George blush.

"Sure~" Karl teased

"George can you just join the server already?" Sapnap asked, sounding annoyed.

"Ugh, fine." George groans

Georgenotfound joined the game

-appears in the game chat.

George immediately screams. Dream's eyes snap open to the startling shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" George shouts. Dream looks over and sees George shaking a little and holding his chest.

"WE GOT HIM KARL!" Sapnap cackles

"Why?" George asked shakily.

"You killed me repeatedly until I logged out!" Karl shouts.

"Yeah Georgie thought he wouldn't tell me about that?" Sapnap asked.

"Did he also tell you that he killed me first? HE STILL HAS ALL. MY. STUFF!" George barked. Dream starts to get mad

"WHAT?!" Dream fumed.

"Oh shit. Karl, what did you do?"

"LANGUAGE!" Bad shouts

"Damn, this is getting real." Fundy says amused by the little show going on.

"He killed the doggie I just tamed." Karl pouts.

"GEORGE! How dare you?" Sapnap scolds.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND KARL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED THEM INTO THE LAVA!"

"Ok. I'm getting pissed, Karl give George his stuff back right now or else." Dream hissed.

"Ok ok sorry, come here George. And call Dream off, don't let him get mad again. I can't handle that."

"Thank you. And don't talk to me if he gets pissed I'm not bailing you or Sapnaps sorry ass's out." George snickers as his character leaves his house. He screams again.

A picture with a dark figure with a creepy face shows on a black background and fireworks go off under George making a loud sound.

Dream shifts uncomfortably in his chair and he winced from the sharp pain poking his hip. George catches the movement and stares at Dream for a second whose gaze is not broken from the screen. He has a complexed look on his face.

"You ok Dream?" George asked. Dreams break away from his daze and looks at George. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Dream lied. George knew he lied too.

"Dreamie?" George urged.

"Ew~ get off my stream with those names and stop screaming George you're scaring the viewers." Tommy grumbled.

"Let's all just go on different calls ok?" Philza suggests

"Yeah people who don't want to be involved in Tommy stream leave." Wilbur finished.

"Ok." Dream say's quickly before leaving the discord call. "Damn I was waiting for an excuse to leave that call. And George you look like you saw a ghost, what did they do?" Dream asked.

"GODDAMMIT DREAM!" George bellowed. Dream jumps at the change of volume "I HAVEN'T LEFT THE CALL YET!"

"Well, um..I...Fuck." Dream mumbles. The whole server falls quiet. Until Someone finally speaks.

"So let me get this straight." Tubbo starts "You two are on a separate call right now, and you can see each other!?"

"WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE! DREAM ALMOST NEVERS WEARS A SHIRT IN WHEN HE'S IN HIS ROOM!" Sapnap exclaims.

"Oh~ this is getting good." Wilbur says.

"Um...Fuck." George murmurs.

"Language you muffin." Bad chimes in.

"So what? We're both the same genders, it's fine." Dream explains trying to make everyone believe that and not tease them for weeks knowing it was a 0.1% percent chance of success.

"Yeah but I've never seen you without your shirt. We're the same gender too." Sapnap states.

"You know what, I'm done with this conversation." Dream says.

"Me too." George said as leaves the other call. "YOU ASSHOLE YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" George hissed. "That is getting clipped for sure, Ugh!"

"Relax, we're fine."

"HOW ARE WE--" George takes a deep breath. "You're right we're fine it'll probably blow over soon."

"Exactly!"

"Also why did you look so uncomfortable earlier?" George asked Dream's cheeks turned red for what felt like the millionth time today. 

"Um...I don't think I can tell you.

"Oh, ok." Dream looks over and sees the disappointed look on George's face. "Stop staring at me like that you creep." George teased as he looked at Dream.

"If you say I look hot." Dream grins winking at George, George turns red.

"I won't be lying so here goes nothing," George says "you look hot."

"WHAT!?" Dream exclaims

"What?"

"I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY SAY IT!" Dream shouts.

"Well I don't wanna lie to your handsome face!" George says in a mocking tone, Dream notices it immediately.

"Do not do what you did last night. THAT PICTURE ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Dream recalibrates what he just said, his brain loading the scene from last night.

"What pic--" George stops talking. "I THOUGHT THAT WAS A DREAM!?" He exclaims

"I did too but I think I screenshot it, not sure." Dream says "I'ma check." Dream goes to his gallery, and yes there it was. 

**The picture of George.**

"Yeah~ Georgie I have it." Dream taunted.

"Damn it clay!" George buries his face in his hands.

"Look it's fine I won't be like you and use it for blackmail like you do." Dream chuckles.

"Thanks." George smiles.

"I've cried in front of you two times in two days, I probably look like a fucking baby." Dream sighed leaning back in his char.

"It's fine you're not a baby. I like the sensitive side of you. It doesn't make me scream in fear." George snickers "It makes me want to hug and kiss you." George says in a calming voice, oblivious to what he just said.

"Kiss?"

"Oh shit." The hand of reality is always near for George. "I didn't mean it like that! I-I-...Um, like to make you feel good. WAIT NO! NOT LIKE THAT I MEAN FEEL BETTER! An-" George stumbled over his words. But Dream cuts him off.

"George it's fine, I know what you mean, but I wanna see where this goes you're so cute when you stutter." 

"Shut up." George mutters pink blooms on his face when he looks at Dreams face, usually when they talk it's about youtube, life, codes, work George is always mesmerized by Dream. His long dirty-blonde hair it's to his shoulders now he's been growing it out. His broad shoulders, and big frame. Freckles sprinkled on his face here and there.

"Are you checking me out Georgie?" Dream asked as he looked at George.

"So what? We both agree you're hot so let me have this." George says not stopping his eyes from looking over Dream.

"WHAT!? WH-" In the mist of Dreams panic he leans back too far and falls backwards in his chair.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" George practically shouted. Dream didn't detect a hint of laughter.

_That's a first._

He thought as he slowly stood up. He winced in pain as he picked the chair up and sat back down.

"Who are you and what have you done with George!?" Dream asked half joking half serious. George looks at him with concern and confusion. "If I fall or some shit like that George laughs, so I have to ask, who the hell are you?"

"Ok Dream I laugh because you're not hurt and I can't see you. You said you fell in the FUCKING SHOWER! There's hard marble in there you could've hurt yourself bad and now you fall out the chair that's not funny it's worrisome!" George whisper-shouts not wanting to startle the man who just fell out a chair.

"Aw~ that's for worrying but I'm fine Georgie!" Dream smiles George lifts an eyebrow

"Really, then stand up." 

"Ok?" Dream slowly stands up wincing in pain as he does so. "See i'm fine."

"Sit on the floor." George demands. Dream blushes at sudden control George thought he had, Dream just loved him to much to disobey, Dream follows the command and lowers himself when he tries to sit, it hurts like hell.

"Ok you win, it hurts." Dream admitted as he stood up and carefully made his way in his chair.

"Exactly, get some pain cream or something for your hip." George tells him.

"Na~ it's fine it'll blow over soon Georgie." Dream smiles sweetly.

"UGH! you always do this! You're hurt, do something!" George growled staring at Dream with loving, caring, angry, and concerned eyes. "you know what twenty hours!" George shouted before hanging up.

Twenty hours? What did he mean by that?

-Dream thinks he slowly stands up and walks to his bed and lays down and checks his phone. It's flooded with messages from twitter, he decides to scroll on fanart instead of tending to them.

_____

George hangs up, then stands up.

_He always does this! Can't he see I care! I CANT STAND SEEING HIM HURT!_

George began throwing stuff in his suitcase in rage, and love. He wanted to fold them, but he had to go even if it was annoying him to pieces. He had to get to Dream.

_Fuck it!_

George opened a desk drawer so familiar to him, he used it alot. The most important thing to him was in it.

He pulled out two plane tickets. Blushing at the other stuff in the drawer. He closes it as soon as he grabs them.

"Florida. Here I come!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if this has errors please let me know in the comments please I was speedrunning this faster than Dream. stay safe, Stay happy, and BE NICE! NO BULLIES ALLOWED! 
> 
> Love you♥️ again stay happy😌


	4. Coming for my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is on his way! On the way to the one he loves, to save him, save him from himself! New mystery's and lots of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! And warning it's smut-ish? Idk it's...um... touching but I don't go into detail AND IM SO SORRY 'BOUT NOT POSTING please forgive me😔
> 
> And from now on I post once every week. So I don't have to work so hard, but I only have like 30 minutes to an hour of work to do. No online classes.😌 I was bingeing Dreamnotfound videos for the past few days and forgot about my fanfic (agian I'M SO SORRY!)
> 
> And the women in this is just a made up character I don't know anyone named kim

Dream sits on his phone for a few minutes, at least that what he thought. Sapnap knocks on the room door.

"Hey what pizza do you want? You're gonna eat."

Dream sat up forgetting about his hip and 'problem' . He winced at the pain, he promised himself he wouldn't solve it if it was because of George.

"Um... Pepperoni, Thanks" Dream replied slowly scooching down on his bed.

"Ok...Yes...cash--!" Sapnap walks away from the door continuing his conversation on the phone. Dream lays back down thinking of what George could've meant by 'twenty hours.' it's been a over 6 and a half hours now

After a little Sapnap comes back. "They'll be here soon." Sapnap says lightly knocking on the door.

"Ok."

Thirty minutes later the food arrived. Sapnap knocked on Dream's door, He didn't have to say anything. Dream knew the pizza was there, Because he told Sapnap not to bother him unless it was important.

Dream slowly sat up not wanting anymore pain. He picked out a bigger shirt and pulled it over his head not wanting Sapnap to see his 'problem'.

He stepped out of the room to be greeted with a stern-faced-arms-crossed Sapnap.

"Clay you've been acting weird lately are you ok?" Sapnap asked.

Dream knew Sapnap wouldn't move unless he got an answer, And Dream could not move him in this condition.

"Yeah Nick I'm fine! Just been stressed lately. thanks for being concerned though." Dream says, and it was true. With Drista coming over he would have to clean up one of the Guest bedrooms and make it fit for a girl, right now both were filthy. Littered with the boys dirtys clothes, dust, trash no one has been in there for weeks!

Usually Dream is so neat but that prior week Dream was cleaning everything else and trying to stop all of Sapnap's messed before they got out of hand.

"Oh ok, just making sure. Don't want you getting hurt or anxiety bro!" Sapnap nudges Dream side. 

Dream bites his lip trying not to wince in pain he didn't want Sapnap more worried than he already was. "O-ok. let's go eat now!"

They sit down at the table and start to eat, Dream keeps looking down at his phone. Soon Sapnap noticed. "Hey bro?" Sapnap started, Dream didn't break his gaze from the phone. "Dream!" Sapnap said louder, Dream eyes darted up at Sapnap.

"Hm?" 

"You've been looking at your phone this whole time what's going on?" Sapnap asked, leaning over to try and take a peek. Dream covers his phone with his hand.

"George hasn't texted me back. It's been over 7 hours." Dream explained turning his phone off and setting it on the table.

"Aw~ you miss your boyfriend." Dream starts to blush.

"He's not my boyfriend, but I do want to know where he is." Dream sighed, picking up another piece of pizza.

____

George left his house in a rush and locked his door. He was dragging a large suitcase and had a duffle bag hanging on his arm. He had called an Uber twenty minutes prior of leaving. Soon a white van pulls up.

"The airport please!" George smiled sweetly and put his suitcase in the car, he stepped in the car after, the woman in the driver's seat nodded.

She looked about George's age. She had jet black hair with pink tips, little makeup on and was wearing tights with a dark blue long sleeve shirt. When the woman heard the 'Click!' from the seat belt buckle she drove off.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked, trying to start small talk.

"Florida." George replied. "I'm visiting a friend."

The woman smiled. "I'm Kimberly cole by the way but everyone calls me Kim."

"George Davidson." George took out his phone and tried to turn it on. "Damn it, it's dead." George mutters

"There's a plug you could use to charge it, Mr.Davidson."

"Please, call me George." 

"Oh, ok!" The woman agreed. They talk until they reach the airport, George steps out of the car and grabs his stuff.

"It was nice meeting you Kim!" George smiled, waving at the car door.

"WAIT! You're really cute, here's my number if you want to go on a date when you get back." The woman smiled sweetly and winked handing George a piece of paper.

George only had one person he wanted to go on a date with, only he loved one person. But he didn't want to be rude to the kind lady, so he took the number.

____

After a while, George's flight was finally called and he was excited and rushed to the plane, eager to finally see the man he loved face to face.

When George got on the plane there was an empty row in the back. He scurried along and sat down.

Yes I'm all by myself!

George cheered in his head as he plopped down by the window. He took out his phone, some earbuds, and a battery pack. What? He didn't want to waste it on the car ride,it's a twelve hour flight! He plugged the earbuds in the phone and stuffed his ears with them.

George turned his phone on and was immediately pelted with twenty eight notifications for twenty eight messages from Dream. George decided to torture him and ignore the messages.

He went to spotify and saw a familiar song. George clicked on it with no hesitation. Familiar lyrics blast into his cranium. He mouths the words.

**_As the wind whips 'round,_ **

**_I take a breath for victory._ **

**_Wanna play tag, or wave your white flag?_ **

**_Cuz you'll never touch me!_ **

George leans his head against the airplane window and closes his eyes.

_I can't wait to see my Dream!_

Fifteen songs later, George starts to feel his eyes drop. He holds the power button on his phone until it shuts off, then he stuffs it in his bag. George closes his eyes again and let's sleep completely devour him.

____

There was one slice left in the box. Sapnap stared at Dream and Dream stared at Sapnap. The gazes were intense, both hands up ready to grab it.

"Showdown. First touch gets it." Sapnap says not breaking from the intense staring. "And I'm sorry but it's been five minutes. Can you blink? it's really starting to creep me out."

"No."

"3." Sapnap started. Dream grabbed the pizza and dashes out the chair ignoring the pain.

"You bitch." Is what Dream heard Sapnap mutter in the distance as he dashed up the stairs. He enters the dimly lit room, locks the door, and downs the pizza.

He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. He slowly pulled down his shorts and laid down sleeping in nothing but his boxers. Hoping the 'problem' will be gone in the morning.

Soon sleep takes over and he awakens in the cave. The cave, IT happened, probably not gonna help his situation.

____

George opens his eyes and looks around at the empty cave. Just then he's smacked so hard with realization he almost fell over.

_Oh, he's not here._

George sighs and slides down on the wall to the floor. His head buried in his knees. Tears teasing the side of his eyes.

"Aw~ Baby boy missed his daddy." A loving voice called above George.

"DREAM!" George shouted excitedly as he jumped up and squeezed Dream tightly he buried his face in Dream's chest letting the warmth take him.

"Wait, did you say Daddy!?" George exclaims. Pulling his head back and staring at Dream. Dream lets out a famous tea kettle laugh.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" George shouts trying to say it sternly, failing a little and stifling a laugh.

"Really? Because you're holding in laughter." Dream goes silent and both men stare at each other and both start to laugh.

"The-only-reason-I'm-laughing-is-because-how-stupid-this-is!" George manages out between laughter and gasps for air.

"Come on, let's go now, I have 58 diamonds." Dream says letting Geroge go.

"Ok!" They leave the cave and are greeted with a nice big house. The walls were made of oak planks, and corners were towered with dark oak logs. The roof was stone bricks and a path made of cobblestone leads to the house.

"Damn, this looks amazing!" Dream says admiring the sight before him.

"Yeah Wilbur and Sapnap fixed it up." A voice says behind them. Dream pulls George behind him and swings his sword stopping at the person's neck.

"Chill! I was just getting some water!" Puffy holds her hands up and the bucket disappears. Dream inferred she chose a different, empty inventory.

"Sorry I--" Dream was cut off by a hard yank on his hair. "GEORGE!" Dream turns around to face the small man.

"STOP PULLING ME BEHIND YOU! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF IDIOT!" George hissed. Dream just smiles and hugs the pissed boy. Puffy slowly backed away, then sprints at full speed.

"I love you too much to not protect you." Dream says into George's hair.

"How am I supposed to get better if all you do is pull me behind you?" George pouted. Dream lifted his head and looked at George

"Come on I'll teach you!" Dream grabbed George's hand and pulled him to the new house.

"Um..which room is ours?" George asked as they stopped in the house.

"Let's go ask Sapnap. This one has a sign that says Sapnaps room." Dream says as he walks towards a door. Dream opened the door and it was slammed back in his face immediately.

"What's going on?"

"Sapnap's changing, he slammed the door in my face."

"Then just ask from right here." George says.

"NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY AHILE I'M CHANGING!" Sapnap hissed, overhearing the conversation.

"Aw~ the big boy needs his privacy." George says sarcastically. 

"Shut the fuck up George."

"Just answer one question please." Dream pleaded.

"No, leave me alone."

"Oh, your back!" Wilbur exclaimed before Dream or George could answer; they must've missed him coming into the house.

"Yeah where are our rooms?"

"Oh, your room is the 4th one on the second floor."

"What about me?" George asked, nudging Wilbur.

"It's the same as Dream's we didn't have enough material and were too lazy to get more. And before you kill me it was Sapnaps idea."

"Oh. well then, that means you have 10 seconds." George says simply holding out his sword.

"Shit!" Wilbur rushes out immediately. George giggles- making Dream blush -and puts his sword away. Just then Sapnap rush's out of the room past the two men.

"Where are you going?" Dream asked, grabbing Sapnap's arm.

"To find Karl the girls took him earlier when we were doing something." Sapnap said. Pulling his arm out of Dream's grasp.

"What were you doing?" George asked, jumping into the conversation. Sapnap turns a bright pink.

"I have to go find Karl." Sapnap answered before exiting the house. Not even 10 seconds later he pops his head back in.

"Oh I made you and George have the same room on purpose. Don't rape the boy." Sapnap sneered before shutting the door. He hears a faint familiar 'SAPNAP!' before sprinting off.

Sapnap ran around and talked to everyone and asked if they had seen Karl or the girls.

"We saw him run into the forest wearing what I think was a skirt, I wasn't paying attention though." Philza explained coming down from a cobblestone structure.

"Ok! OK! THANK YOU!" Sapnap shouted as he ran into the forest "KARL! KARL! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sapnap called into the biome.

"Here!" A voice calls from above Sapnap.

"What are you doing up there?" Sapnap asked, looking up seeing two purple shoes.

"Hiding from the girls, they changed my whole outfit. It's embarrassing." Karl answers. Minx and Niki rush over when they see Sapnap.

"KARL! GET DOWN WE'RE NOT DONE!" Niki shouts at the tree. Once she's beside Sapnap.

"HECK NO!"

"Come on it can't be that bad!" Sapnap calls up.

"IT'S A FREAKING TANK-TOP AND A SKIRT!"

"HEY! You were supposed to wait until it was done to surprise Sapnap! But look Great In it, come down!" Minx says.

"No I look terrible, it makes me look fat!"

"I haven't seen you and I know you look great Karl. You look great in everything." Sapnap compliments.

"T-thanks Sappy but seriously my butt looks way too big in this stupid thing."

"Your butt looks fine Karl!" Niki says she turns to look at Sapnap. "SAPNAP!" Niki suddenly screeched.

"Ow my ears! what the fuck do you want?"

"GO! HE'S EMBARRASSED TO SHOW YOU!" Niki shouted.

"Hell n-" Before Sapnap could finish his smart remark, minx grabbed his ear and started dragging him to the house. A trail of ow's and swear's follow.

"Ok, come down now Karl." Niki says in a sweet voice trying to calm the boy.

"O-ok sure." Karl falls out the tree.

"Let's finish getting you pretty!" Niki claps excitedly then grabs Karls arm and pulls to the house's back door.

"So I wasn't pretty before?" Karl asked in a sad voice trying to guilt trip Niki. It works like a charm.

"NO! I mean YES! YOUR VERY PRETTY I MEAN DRESS YOU UP FOR WHAT WE HAVE PLANNED! NOT THAT YOU ONLY NEED TO DRESS UP TO BE THERE! YOU ALWAYS LOOK GREAT!

NOT THAT I JUDGE YOUR LOOKS OR ANYTHING! I-" 

"It's fine I was joking!" Karl laughs

"That's not funny, I felt really bad!"

"At least I know you care!" Karl gushed

"Yeah-" Niki was cut off by a loud scream.

**George.**

____

"SAPNAP!" George shouted at the door that Sapnap just exited from.

"You're just yelling at a door."

"Ugh, he's so stupid." George scoffs. Dream starts to laugh.

"Ok let's go to our room." Dream said picking up George, one arm hoisting up his legs the other on his back crateling him like a baby.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" George shouts.

"Na~ I like holding you. you're so light, I love you." Dream gushes. Walking up the stairs with the frail boy.

"I love you too, idiot." George mumbles in Dreams chest.

"What was that baby?" George feels ashamed at how four measly words made him get chills and turn red so quickly.

"N-nothing!" Dream laughs lighty, stopping at a door.

"May you do the honors."

George rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Now put me down, bitch." George said as soon as they were fully in the room. Dream used his foot to close the door. The room wasn't much, but it was big.

There was one big bed on the side of the room one half green the other a sheet of blue. Straight ahead there was one window facing a pond, blue curtains hanging on the side and to the right of the room was a dark oak door, probably the bathroom. The room wasn't decorated yet, They probably left it for the owner of the room to.

"Ok that's it!" Dream says as he walks over and drops George on the bed. He locks the door and walks backs to the bed. He climbs over the smaller boy.

"What the fuck are you doing!" George lifts his hands and tries to push the man on top of him away, doing absolutely no toil on his current state; he just earned a man nicknamed Dream holding his wrist above his head.

"I said I'd teach you manners if I'm not mistaken." Dream smiles at the small boy squirming under him. He leaned down and trapped George in a kiss. George didn't retaliate; he kissed back in fact. The kiss was passionate, then became more sloppy and lustful.

Dream lightly bit George's bottom lip and George opened his mouth something else wandered inside, George moaned into the kiss. The feeling wasn't new, sure, but it made George melt like it was his very first make out session with his best friend in a dream.

It feels so much better. So much more...Real.

Dream pulled back after a couple minutes. George's lips were pink and an a little puffy from the kiss.

"Apologize." Dream hissed. 

"Apologize? For what exactly, saying your name?."

"I'm not a bitch."

"You act like one, Bitch." George sneered. George gasped at what the man on top of him did next.

Dream leaned down and started to carefully bite and suck down on George's unmark collarbone.

"Dream." George whined, dragging out the word. Without thinking George bucked his hips up. Dream used his free hand and held George hip's down.

"I'll be the one to make you feel good." Dream grinned, as he leaned down to leave more marks. George received a tick of damage.

"What the?" Dream stopsa not noticing how much he's done. George's neck was littered with hickeys.

"I t-think you just b-bit too hard." George says as he notices the movement stops.

"Oh, how many hearts do you have?" Dream asked as he slowly moved his hand from George's hip to his thigh.

"T-ten it only took half a h-heart and I r-r-regened." George explained, trying to keep his cool with the hand movement's.

"That's all we need Georgie." Dream's hand started to palm George through his pants.

"D-Dream what if s-s-someone...uhn~...h-hears us? Or comes in?" George whined.

"We're fine as long as you are quiet." Dream grinned, speeding up his hand. George let out a small moan. And bucked his hips again. Dream stopped his movement's completely.

"Dream! D-don't stop please!" George begged

"Don't move. And be a good boy for me." Dream snickered trying to remain composure because just below the surface of his humanity he was screaming about the boy begging for him.

"Y-you're an idiot." George huffed, turning his head.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go be an idiot somewhere else."

"NO!" George shouted snapping his head back towards Dream.

"Oh?"

"STOP TEASING ME! IT'S SO ANNOYING! IF YOUR GONNA BE A LIKE THIS THE WHOLE TIME THEN LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" George wasn't actually that mad he wanted a reaction out of Dream which seemed to work, Because as soon as George finished his sentence Dreams hand dove straight into George's pants and boxers.

"Is this what you wanted?" Dream teased.

"Ah~! D-don't...uhn~...stop! Dream leaned down to kiss the boy and sped up his hand movement's. He grinned at the lewd sounds his mouth covered up.

Dream pulled back after a couple of seconds, a string of saliva connecting the males mouths. "You feel good baby are you comfortable?"

Y-yeah. I feel great." George smile was so sweet Dream could feel his teeth rotting.

He loved the way George looked at the moment. His hair was messy and everywhere, his lips were pink and puffy from the making out, his eyes were a murky dark brown filled to the brim with love and lust. How he looked when he moaned. Dream is undeniably in love with this man.

Then someone tried to invade the room. rattling the door knob. "Why is the door locked?" They muttered Dream hadn't noticed the noise; he was too busy focusing on the boy beneath him.

"D-Dream someone's at t-the door." George whimpered, letting out a small moan.

"Eh, they can wait."

"Dream!" George hissed.

"Ugh fine I'll deal with them!" "What the hell do you want!?" Dream asked, pissed by the disturbance.

"Tommy needs you."

"For what?" Dream asked, not slowing or stopping his hand movement's to George.

"Dream s-stop!" George whisper-shouted. When the person beyond the door responded- causing them to miss what Dream was needed for. -Dream grinned, still denying George's request.

"Unless y-you want everyone...ughn~...to k-know I suggest you let me g-g-g...uhn~...go!" George said, suppressing several moans.

Dream grinned and leaned down beside George's head. "What if I want them to know? That your mine." Dream whispered in George's ear. George got goosebumps and that's what threw him. He felt a familiar feeling in his stomach

"I'm ah~...c-clo--" Dream stopped his movement's completely before George could finish his sentence. And pulled his hand out of his pants. George whined but was relieved at the same time.

"Aw~ miss my hand already?" Dream smirked.

"Sh-shut the fuck up already and why did you have to stop when I got there?"

"You told me to stop."

"Asshole."

"I can't be an asshole if I'm gonna be in one soon, now can I Georgie?"

"S-shut up! Go wash your hands and open the door idiot." George commanded.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Dream shouted as he moved off of George and went to go wash his hands. He walked into a door east from the bed and went in. The bathroom had a dark oak floor and dark blue walls. there was a shower with white and gray marble tile, green and blue shower curtains, a wide bathtub, and a porcelain toilet with a light blue fuzzy covering. Dream walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

Dream walked out of the bathroom and back into the room he went to open the door. "What the fuck took you so long? And what was all that noise?" Quackity asked as soon as Dream opened the door.

"I was just having some fun." Dream grinned.

"We have to get Tommy's head out, come on." And with that, Quackity grabbed Dream's arm and dragged him downstairs.

"Let me go!" Dream hissed.

"Ok but you can't kill him we need the levels he has 89." Quackity said as he released grip on Dream's arm.

"Yeah, Sure." They walked out the door, and there was Tommy, head stuck in a beehive.

Dream started to snicker, and Quackity punched him. "Ssshh~" Quackity shushed Dream.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Tommy shouted, turning around. The hive made his voice echo.

"It's just Quackity and Dream." Tubbo said, grabbing Tommy and holding him still.

"Bitch, you're lucky I can't see your face otherwise I would have smacked you off me by now."

"Child just shut up for once and let Dream take the hive off." Quackity cuts in.

"When I get this off y'all owe me big time! You made me stop what I was doing for this stupid shit!" Dream barked.

"What were you doing?" Tubbo asked

"N-none of your business!." Dream exclaimed before walking up to Tommy, he yanks the hive and a couple of swear's and ow's leave from the hive.

"Ow! This shit is doing anything but decapitating me!" Tommy complained.

A loud scream echoes from the house. "GEORGE!" Dream shouts sprinting into the house and up the stairs.

"HELP ONE BRITISH BOY AT A TIME MAN! GET MY HEAD OUT!" Tommy screeched.

"Just let us use the axe Tommy." Tubbo said, nudging Tommy.

"HELL NO! Y'all gonna cut my head clean off." Tommy hissed. Walking backwards and falling immediately. The others laugh.

____

Dream frantically ran to his and George's their room. "GEORGE!?" He shouted upon entering the room. 

And there George was, lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"G-George?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I know I've said this already BUT I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING WHEN I SAID I WOULD!  
> Stay safe, stay happy, ✨and👏🏾you👏🏾are👏🏾loved✨
> 
> And thank you for 10 kudos and 249 hits I've never been so happy in my life, I'm shaking while writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it there will be more chapter soon iv'e already written 2 of them just need your beautiful brains to tell me what to do better next time be safe and happy. Bye!


End file.
